1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle systems, and particularly to an articulated off-road vehicle with an improved shock absorbing configuration to enhance safer and smoother operation through rough terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional off-road vehicles are usually those used for personal entertainment such as ATVs (all-terrain vehicles) and dune buggies. Other off-road vehicles are typically employed in military and emergency agencies, and they are typically designed with a range of specific capabilities in support of those agency duties in addition to being able to traverse various terrain.
The off-road capabilities of the above vehicles usually stem from a combination of suspension design and tires. These types of suspension designs can normally increase travel and reinforce the damping characteristics to facilitate easier traversal over uneven dips and rises in the path of the moving vehicle. As a corollary to the increased travel distance of the suspension, some of the steering components can also require modifications to accommodate the longer travel. Tire design can also contribute to how well vehicles perform off-road and typically depends on the specific terrain. In this regard, certain tread patterns and tire compositions perform better in certain types of terrain. For example, tires with stubby or knobby tread patterns are generally more suited to rocky or rough type terrains compared to the relatively smooth tread pattern of a typical, personal passenger vehicle designed for relatively smooth and comfortable travel over relatively smooth roads.
While the above described off-road vehicles function relatively well for off-road vehicle design, they are generally based on a relatively solid or rigid vehicle frame, i.e. a non-articulating frame. Most conventional frames for vehicles include a framework of beams that, to a large extent, do not include parts that move independently of the other, generally to provide the required or desired load bearing and stability characteristics. Some flexibility can be included or exists, but that is typically a result of intentional or inherent material characteristics of the beams that form the frame. Consequently, many of the impact forces experienced by an off-road vehicle are primarily relieved by the suspension, which, at times, can jar the driver, as well as jar a passenger. In some extreme instances, such impacts can be detrimental to the vehicle.
For example, when a sand/dune buggy, a type of off-road vehicle, jumps over a dune at typically a relatively fast speed, the landing impact can be so jarring that it can potentially cause or increase the likelihood of a whiplash effect on the driver or passenger. As noted, the suspension is designed to absorb various impacts, but only to its designed extent. To the extent an impact, or a jarring effect of an impact, is not absorbed, what remains of the impact or its jarring effect typically dissipates through the remainder of the vehicle frame and to the passengers therein. In this regard, the magnitude of energy transfer forces resulting from the impact or its jarring effect can be unconformable or harmful to the occupants of the vehicle.
Vehicles with articulating frames are known, but such vehicles with articulating frames tend to be relatively limited in use. For example, the space industry uses vehicles with articulated frames. However, such space industry vehicles are typically designed to move in low gravity environments and at very slow speeds. Another area where vehicles with articulating frames are used includes agriculture, but again these agricultural type vehicles typically involve vehicles moving at relatively slow speeds. Moreover, the impact forces experienced by and dissipated by these known, articulating frame type vehicles that move at relatively low speeds likely would not be of an extent experienced by off road vehicles that move at relatively faster speeds, such as dune buggies or similar type off-road vehicles.
For individuals who enjoy or employ off-road type vehicles, it would be beneficial to operate off-road type vehicles with relative safety and at a greater range of speeds, particularly operating at relatively fast speeds, over rough terrain while enhancing a reduction of energy transfer forces resulting from an impact or its jarring effect that can be unconformable or possibly harmful to the occupants of the vehicle.
Thus, an articulated off-road vehicle addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.